


Devil In Disguise (Eren Yeager x Reader)

by FlorenceRiddle61666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Dominant Eren Yeager, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Modern Era, NSFW, Older Eren Yeager, Past Sexual Abuse, Sociopath Eren Yeager, fuck boy Eren, transgender ymir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenceRiddle61666/pseuds/FlorenceRiddle61666
Summary: After a messy, messy break up, and dealing with traumatic experiences from a past Ex, you decide to go out with your two best friends Ymir and Historia. You initially thought you were prepared to see him, but alas... you weren't because soon, he comes into the club you were at, and you nearly go into a panic attack and it only worsens when as you try to make your great escape... the same hand you held a year ago, had you in an iron grip.When you sell your soul, don't get angry when the devil comes to collect.





	Devil In Disguise (Eren Yeager x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so... I'm making a new story... I know I shouldn't because I have one I need to finish but I just can't help it, AOT/SNK, has gotten so fucking interesting, and with how Eren's been acting, It just inspired me to write this.
> 
> THIS HAS NOTHING AGAINST PEOPLE WHO HAVE OR ARE FULLY DIAGNOSED WITH SOCIOPATH TENDENCIES.

Because it was raining out, the club was slightly empty. Not fully, but empty enough to see some empty spots on the dance floor and to find seating in other spots besides the bar.

It was also quite late, and in all honesty, you were disappointed. You were never one to be in the spotlight, but your friends Ymir and Historia had finally convinced you, and you had gotten ready for the night with pride. You powdered your nose a bit, went through your closet to find the perfect outfit, and had spent a few minutes in the mirror building up a quick persona to be ready to leave the house in.

If you wanted to be something you usually aren't, pretending was a good step, right?

The music was slightly lower than its usual thumping, and everyone was more laid back. Hell someone seemed to have brought their laptop and was studying as if this was some sort of coffee bar.

“I’m mad. I put all this effort in looking cute tonight, only for it to go to waste?” Historia cursed out loud enough for you and Ymir to hear.

“Relax babe, the only person you have to look good for is moi! Right (Y/n)?” You chuckled quietly and nodded. “Yeah but, even if it was only for you, it would be nice to have more people notice the effort…” You said. Historia agreed , resting her head on her hand she had propped up.

“Hey… (Y/n), isn’t that Eren Yeager?” I looked up, begrudgingly to see who she was talking about.

I wanted to throw up. Coming through the doors, with his hair tied up, and laughing face was the man or should I say, boy, i’ve dreaded seeing since freshman year of college.

Eren.

He came in with his one friend, blonde and short haired, Armin and on his other side, shyly stood Mikasa. Soon, eight others followed behind, all that I recognized from campus. Annie, Reiner, Bert, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Marco, and Mina.

I turned back having a small panic attack. Ymir and Historia took note quickly, and soon started to throw on their coats and gab bags. Ymir tossed me mine, and I quickly put it on. My breaths were begin to com out smaller, and I felt myself beggining to grow dizzy. I cursed myself for taking this jacket and not my hooded one, but it would have thrown off the outfit I wore tonight, and this one was more fancier. 

Luckily they started heading to the bar, which you had to cut through the people on the dance floor to get to. Once the last person moved on to the dance floor, I nearly bolted. Well, more like speed walk. I didn’t exactly wear the most comfortable shoes, to run.

Just when I thought this was going to be a smooth, easy exit, a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist.

I turned, hoping it was Ymir or Historia trying to slow me down, but I knew the hand was much too big and calloused to be one of theirs.

Instead, the owner of that hand, stared me in the eyes. (E/c) on teal green. His facial expression started off as stoic one when he had grabbed me, but after what felt like ages of staring at each other, he broke into the same smirk, that I wish I had never run into, my first year of college.

“Long time no see, (Y/n).” I felt my eyes burn. I snatched my hand away and exited the door. I took one last glance back to see his face is the sociopathic grin. I wish he would just...

_ die. _


End file.
